madelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline on Safari
Madeline on Safari is a Season 3 episode. Summary The girls take a trip to Africa. Plot It's a rainy day in Paris so the Girls are playing in the school's living room. Madeline goes out quickly to check the mail. She returns with a letter for Nicole. Nicole has a little trouble reading it at first, so Ms. Clavel tells her to read under a light. Nicole then realizes the letter is from her Mother's friend, Dr. Betty Branch, a British zoologist and botanist who lives in Africa. Nicole tries to read the letter as the other girls anticipate what the letter says. However, Nicole clearly has trouble reading. Ms. Clavel sees what's happening and offers to read the letter to save Nicole the embarrassment. It turns out Dr. Branch is inviting the Group down to Africa to go on safari. Lord Cucuface hears about the trip and immidiately invites himself. Ms. Clavel gives Nicole a guidebook that Dr. Branch sent with the letter. Nicole sheepishly puts the book in her bag, half-promising the other girls that she'll read it to them later. That Sunday the Girls get ready to head down to Africa. Lord Cucuface arrives with a large trunk, hoping to find a great piece of art to bring back for an art show in Paris. He also brought the Girls paint sets so they can capture what they see in art. The girls board the plane for Africa. Upon landing in Africa they meet Dr. Branch who picks them up in a jeep. She knows everything about the animals they will see. The jeep passes a lake where Madeline sees flamingos. She asks Nicole what her guide book has to say about flamingos. But Nicole struggles to read and the flamingos fly away, which prompts Chloe to sourly remark on the subject. Ms. Clavel tells the girls to be patient with Nicole as she is a "Late Bloomer." Dr. Branch says she herself was a late bloomer as a child. She takes the girls to a pond with very beautiful flowers, some of which do not bloom until late in the summer. This gives Nicole confidence. The Group piles back in the jeep and drives off. They pass a Mother and child carrying water who say Jambo to them. Dr. Branch explains that Jambo is a greeting in Swahili. The Girls yell the Swahili version of goodbye out the window. The Group has a fun time on safari for the rest of the day and arrive at their tree-top tent for the night. That night the Girls awaken to a strange figure outside the tent. It turns out to be an infant gorilla. Dr. Branch comes in and introduces the gorilla as Rosie, one of the animals she is studying. Ms. Clavel suggests they get some shut eye so they can have a full day tomorrow. The next morning the girls are having breakfast as Dr. Branch explains that Rosie is part of her study. Rosie then charges down the table, knocking everything over. Dr. Branch admits the study is a little difficult. She then takes the Girls to see Rosie's parents who she has been teaching sign language. Dr. Branch is dismayed that Rosie hasn't been able to learn much, but Nicole suggests Rosie is a late bloomer like herself. The Groups drives off to their next venue. On the drive they see that Rosie has stowed away on the jeep. Madeline offers to watch her for the day and Dr. Branch agrees. At their next stop Lord Cucuface takes the time to look at some of the unique masks crafted by the local painters. Nicole finally manages to read in the guidebook that some masks in Africa are meant to ward off evil spirits. Rosie then wears one mask, giving Cucuface a scare. At their next stop, Nicole identifies a xylophone and explains she's learning to read the book through picture association. Cucuface examines drums at the stop, but is not quite satisfied with their artistic value. That evening the adults prepare the campsite while the girls paint the scenery. Nicole keeps reciting facts about Africa from the book, now much more adept at reading. Madeline gives Rosie a page so she can paint too. At dinner Lord Cucuface expresses disappointment that he has not been able to find a truly extraordinary piece of art. Madeline pitches a plan to the rest of the girls that they should paint a giant panoramic picture of the African landscape for Cucuface. The next morning Rosie has disappeared, along with the paints. The Group sets out to find her. They eventually are told by a little girl that Rosie was scene in a nearby village. They go there to see that Rosie has given the children of the village their paint sets. The Girls reunite with Rosie, happy that she is safe and so generous. Lord Cucuface finally sees a work of art that inspires him. A nearby hut is decorated very elaborately. However, no one in the village knows who the artist is, leaving him saddened. Madeline then suspects she knows who the artist is, and leaves with Rosie at dinner time. She returns with the same picture redrawn. Lord Cucuface questions if she knows the artist and Madeline take him outside. To his surprise, it was Rosie herself, who is now working on a new painting of the Girls. Dr. Branch and Nicole agree that Rosie is a late bloomer with a newfound talent for painting. Back in Paris Lord Cucuface display the painting to his fellow trustees. While Rosie could not journey to Europe, Dr. Branch sent a letter regarding the breakthrough which Nicole reads perfectly to the audience. The Girls then hand out African cuisine to the guests. Song Jambo, Africa Trivia * Swahili is a language primarily spoken in East Africa. Many countries here were once part of the British Empire. English is now the official language of these countries. French Colonies were predominately in West Africa and French is now their official language. Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes